Rainbow Eyes
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki decides one night to hide in the cellar of a pub to sleep while he lives in the Rukongai. While there he's there, he's befriended by a beautiful, sweet, innocent barmaid named Nokana. This is her story. Kenpachi x OC.
1. Agriato

_Our story begins in the 80th district rukongai, in a pub. Kenpachi is not the captain of 11th... yet... nor does he have Yachiru with him... yet... but he is currently hiding in the pub's cellar while our heroine is getting ready for work... and yet today will be her first and last day... Today will give Kenpachi his first reason to fight for the title of 11th Company Captain... And all over a pair of rainbow eyes._

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Agriato**

"Nokana!" A large, portly man barked as he walked into a room full of scantily clad women. They all turned to watch as he approached a younger, well-endowed girl with shoulder-length rust-brown hair. "Nokana! Get ready! Your shift is in 8 minutes! And before you come up, grab a pint of my best sake. One of my regulars wants it, and we're out upstairs." He turned to leave as innocent, rainbow-colored eyes looked up at him.

"Y-yes sir. I-I'll be right t-there." The girl grabbed a brown leather bodice and wrapped it just under her large, perky breasts, leaving only her thin white, sleeveless blouse to cover her bust. As another woman helped her secure the back of the bodice, the girl pulled her blouse into place, however it was so thin it kept sliding down to reveal a generous amount of cleavage.

A brown leather skirt and matching leather bracers were slipped on as she rushed over to the door and slipped on a pair of black flats. She looked at her face in the mirror as she passed, assuring her yellow hair ribbon was in place.

"Nokana-chan." She turned to an older woman next to her.

"Saya-sempai..."

"Good luck. It is your fist day." A small smile graced her beautiful face.

"A-Agriato..."

Nokana ran to the cellar as fast as she could. Too much time had already been wasted getting dressed, and the pub owner would beat her, or worse, if she was late. Upon arriving in the cellar, she spotted the sake and made to grab it. But _something_ grabbed _her_. She made to scream, but whatever it was pulled her down and gagged her mouth. Nokana closed her eyes tightly as she felt a sharp peice of metal pressed to her throat. Oh how she wished she was home...

Kenpachi startled awake. Someone was in the cellar he had snuck into, and that meant that he had been discovered. He grabbed the other person and gagged them. His blade went for the man's throat... Kenpachi blinked. But the person he had in his grasp was no man at all. A young, very attractive barmaid was below him. She was crying, terrified of her unknown assailant.

"Onna." He growled. Slowly, her eyes opened. Very unusual eyes too. They shifted seven different colors in a swirl of innocence. "Don't scream, onna. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll remove the gag, but don't scream, okay?" She nodded frantically. Kenpachi removed the gag, watching her all the while he did. She looked absolutely terrified, leaving him feeling slightly guilty.

"W-what are y-y-you doing here, s-sir?" He gave a gruff, short laugh.

"I was sleeping here, since I've no where else to go. And don't 'sir' me, wretch. My name's Kenpachi Zaraki." He studied her as he released her. "What are you doing down here anyhow?"

"I-I was grabbing some sake for a customer." She quickly grabbed the sake and made to leave.

"Onna." She turned at his voice. "Don't tell anyone else you saw me down here."

"O-oh... I won't. I'm the only one they send down here now."

"Heh. Since that's the case I think I ought to know your name."

"N-Nokana..."

"What about your family title?"

"I-I don't use it anymore... but... It's Tamura." She quickly rushed up the stairs to take the customer his sake.

Nokana breathed a sigh of relief. She had been so afraid down there that she was gonna die. But, she thought, Kenpachi wasn't all that scary when he wasn't ready to kill you. In fact, he had made her feel sort of... safe. And it had been a while since she'd felt that way. But now she was in the main room of the pub, surrounded by the patrons, who were all Eleventh Company shinigami. The pub owner glared at her.

"Nokana! You're late! Hurry up and get that sake over to the one in the Captain's Hatori!" He pointed over to a table with two men. One of them was a Leutenant, with short black hair and a sleeveless Shihakusho. The other was his captain... the captain of Eleventh. She quickly made her way to the table, ignoring the other men grabbing at her ass and giving her cat calls.

"Sir... here's your sake... I apologize for the wait." She turned to leave, but found herself pulled into the lap of the captain. He had short black hair like his Leutenant, but it was longer over his eyes. And what repulsive eyes they were, a glaring dark, murky brown. Like the waters of the rukongai's only river.

"No need to apologize sweetheart... but if you really feel that bad then you could entertain me for a while..." He nipped at her neck and she squeaked in fear.

"Captain Banshura! you're scaring the poor girl." The Leutenant spoke up. "Sir, you're drunk. Let's go, you don't need-"

"Maki, shut up. I'm perfectly sober enough to partake of this beauty." His eyes glanced back down at her, more directly her large breasts. "Sweetheart, my name's Hioshi Banshura... What might your's be?" His lips were on her neck again as she tried to get away from him.

"N-Nokana..."

"Well, Nokana..." He looked up and studied her face. "You have the lovliest eyes I've ever seen... I wonder if the rest of you is the same..." With a quick motion he pulled her top almost all the way off, exposing more of her breasts. She screamed and broke away, running to the back of the pub, and stumbling into the pub owner.

"Whore! What are you doing? Get back out there!" He shoved her towards the room again, but one of the other women came to her rescue.

"Sir, we're out of sake again, so Nokana can just go get some more." He looked at the older woman sternly, then he waved her away. Nokana sent a look of gratitude back to her, and she smiled kindly. Then she dissapeared amongst the patrons as Nokana ran to the cellar.

Kenpachi's eyes snapped open. Nokana's scream of fear had jolted him awake, and now he was gripping his sword hilt as someone rushed down the stairs. A timid voice full of terror wafted down.

"K-Kenpachi-san... I-Its just me..." Nokana's lovely face appeared in the door way as she walked to the shelves of sake. "I-I just need to get more sake." She made sure to keep her back to him as he approached.

"Nokana..." he gently grabbed her arm and made her turn to him. He saw the bite marks and the bruise from a hand grabbing her too hard on her shoulder. "Who did it?"

"K-Kenpachi-san... Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He shook his head and pressed her to the wall. "Kenpachi-san... What are you doing?"

"You're gonna tell me the name of the bastard who marked you up like that." He held her there and looked at her sternly. "Now, who did it?"

"S-shinigami..."

"Who?"

"H-he's a captain..."

"Don't give him the right to do that to you."

"H-Hioshi Banshura." Kenpachi grinned. Eleventh Company captain? He was supposed to be the epitomy of chivalry and strength. And here he was in a common pub, harassing a beautiful and innocent barmaid. Kenpachi had one more reason to kill him now. "K-Kenpachi-san..."

"Nokana, has he done anything else? Or any other man?" She shook her head. "So... You're... a virgin?"

"H-Hai..." She looked up at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you or anything... It's just that I've never met a girl who's a virgin before."

"R-really?" He nodded slowly.

"I think you're the only woman in the rukongai who is still a virgin." Loud voices from above alerted them to the pub owner's anger. He called down to Nokana.

"You ugly whore! Get your ass back up here! That man wants to talk to you again!" She cringed as the door slammed. Kenpachi held her against the wall as she tried to get away.

"Why do you listen to that fat bastard? He don't own you." She looked down.

"A-acctually, he does..." Kenpachi looked down at her curiously. "M-my parents sold me to him... They had to... my brother needed the money to get into the Shinigami Academy..." Bile rose in Kenpachi's throat at the mention of such an act.

"Shinigami are supposed to protect the innocent... and yet your brother let his parents sell you so that he could call himself one... what a load of crap." He released her and snarled in frustration. He was letting his ideals of women get in the way of his needs. And one of his needs could be very satisfied by this beautiful girl before him. His cock had erection from hell, and it was only made worse by being in close proximity with her. But yet... he didn't want to scare her... he wanted her to want him, too. "Che. Go take the bastards their sake... and be careful."

"H-hai... A-Agriato, Kenpachi-san." She grabbed a jug of sake and rushed up the stairs. Kenpachi groaned as he watched her skirt fly up a bit and reveal her panties as she left. There was no way in hell he was gonna be able to stop himself if he saw that again.

Nokana handed the oldest girl the extra jug then turned to see Saya behind her.

"Nokana-chan, are you alright? What were you doing down there?" She panicked. What was she going to tell Saya?

"S-Saya-sempai..." Before she could answer the pub owner rushed over and grabbed her.

"Nokana! Get your sorry ass back to that table! That's the captain! He wants you for some reason, so go entertain him." He shoved the poor girl over to the table. The Leutenant stood.

"Sir, there's no need for her to have to stay here. My captain is drunk and she's too frightened... we're leaving, so there's no need." Nokana looked at him with a little bit of gratitude, but Hioshi laughed loudly.

"Never mind him. This girl is very enchanting... how much, say, would it take for you to part with her?" Nokana and his Leutenant looked at him in horror. The pub owner scratched his chin thoughtfully before answering.

"I paid good money to her parents for her... I'll take no less than 5 thousand ryu." His eyes widened as Hioshi, even as drunk as he was, pulled out his purse and handed him the exact amount. "Hmph. This will do well... I gave you a discount too, since I won't have to pay her wages anymore. Have a nice time, sir!" The pub owner bowed and left poor Nokana to the mercy of the man who had just bought her.

Kenpachi had decided to disguise himself and go up into the pub to keep an eye on Nokana. His anger reached unparalleled heights when he saw Hioshi buy her from the pub owner. Now no matter what his class or his status, he could use her as he wanted. He followed them close as they left the pub and headed for the Seireitei. He snuck about behind them as they came to a house just outside of the walls, where they left Nokana with no food, water, or companionship. He snuck up to the house and heard her scream as she was slapped. Just as he was about to rush in to save her...

"You there! State your name and purpose!" He turned to see the Leutenant standing there, zanpaku-to drawn.

"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki and I..." What was he supposed to say? The Leutenant was probably in with his captain's plan, so Kenpachi had to make up an excuse. "I was wondering if the 11th Captain could tell me if any of the companies have openings." He mentally slapped his face. He really had no idea what the hell he was doing now. Sure he wanted to get in, badly, but he also wanted to save Nokana.

"Kenpachi, huh?" The Captain himself appeared. "Why'd your parents name you that? They wanted you to get in that bad?"

"No, I named myself. I had no name." The man smiled at him, then turned as Nokana's cries of pain became audible.

"Look, uh... If you can clear out the woodslums north of 80th, then I'll see what I can do." He turned and reentered the house. The Leutenant was still standing there, so Kenpachi decided to go and clear it out. Who knows, he might even figure out a way to save Nokana while he was at it.

Nokana cried out in pain. Hioshi had slapped her when she had tried to stop him from removing her bodice, and his hand had held alot of spiritual pressure in it. Her jaw felt like it was broken in peices. The only thing that had saved her was that his Leutenant had caught someone sneaking about outside. Nokana wasn't stupid. She had taken the opportunity to hide while she cried out her pain.

"Damn bitch! She's gone!" Hioshi's voice floated out of the house. "Ichinose, don't just stand there! Find her!" Nokana snuck over to the next set of houses, determined to get away. Kenpachi-san would be discovered in the cellar soon, and he'd suspect her for telling. Now she just wanted to get away. "Ichinose! Get her!" They had spotted her, though she had run a considerable distance now. She rushed in and out of the buildings and trees, trying to get away. Even working at the pub was better than this!

"C-Captain! We have to forget this! There are hollows attacking the rukongai! We have to stop them!" She didn't bother to turn about as Ichinose alerted his captain. Hollows, barbaric pubs, anything was better than going back to those men. All she wanted was to rest and not die alone. She just wanted to be safe. "CAPTAIN!" She turned barely at Ichinose's yell of pain and terror. The hollows were attacking them, and she took the moment to hide and try to stay alive... and she fell into the black abyss that was sleep for her.

Kenpachi had hacked apart everything that moved in the woodslums, save the child. The child had been unafraid of his sword, had touched it and giggled at the blood. So he decided to take her with him. Mainly so that when he saved Nokana, she would have someone other than him for comfort. He decided to call the child Yachiru, after his very best friend from long ago.

Upon returning to the house, he saw the Leutenant and Captain Hioshi, alive and bloody. They turned to him as if they were numb and didn't see him.

"Y-you're..."

"Kenpachi. I've cleared out the woodslums. You're welcome to see my handiwork if you like." The captain shook his head. "What happened?"

"Hollows."

"Hollows? And you came out looking that bad?"

"What do you expect? They outnumbered us." The captain looked at him thoughtfully. "My company has an open seat. Since you cleared out the woodslums, you must be strong. We'll accept you as our 4th seat." Kenpachi looked at him hard in the eyes, then nodded.

"I'm in."

"Agriato, Kenpachi-san. Since the poor sap died today, he won't mind."

Nokana opened her eyes and looked up to see a kind looking young woman with black hair and a red-headed punk. They both smiled down at her.

"Hey there. You might wanna take it easy. I was able to heal your jaw and your other wounds, but you'll still need to rest." The girl spoke. "What's your name?"

"N...Nokana..."

"Nokana? That's a lovely name. I'm Rukia. This is my friend Renji. Don't worry, you're safe now, Nokana-san."

"A-Agriato..."


	2. Collision Course

_A year passes... Kenpachi is still looking for Nokana in the Seireitei, and our rainbow eyed Heroine is still living with Rukia and Renji... and they've decided to go to become Shinigami..._

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Collision Course**

**Theme Song: Get out alive -**

Kenpachi growled as Hioshi and Ichinose glared him down. Yeah, he was going to the Maggot hole, again. But the dumb stiff had asked for it. Another squad member had challenged him to a fight and he'd gotten carried away. So he killed the guy. And now he had to pay.

"Kenpachi-san... you're making me regret ever knowing you existed. Since you're so strong, I'm loathe to make you leave or let them kill you... but yet you pose a threat, so you must be punished... I'm sorry, you'll be in there for a month this time."

"Bullshit you're sorry. You say the same damn story every time." Kenpachi spat. "Why don't you save your pity for someone who wants it."

"Very well... Take him away." Hioshi motioned for the guards on either side of him to drag him to the hell that was the Maggot hole. But the darkness of his prison would end with a bit of light at the end this time...

Nokana smiled as Renji rushed up and hid behind a nearby wall.

"Renji, you really shouldn't be hiding, you look suspicious." He merely scowled and grabbed her to hide with him. "What did you do this time?"

"Nokana-chan! Shut it! i had to steal enough food to get us all to the Seireitei by the end of tommorrow." He blanched as the man he had stolen from rushed past. Then he relaxed. "Where's Rukia?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure..." Just then their missing companion jumped down, scaring Renji.

"Hey, Nokana-chan, Renji-kun... Let's go I got the last thing." She grabbed the other two, who each grabbed a bag of food and clothing. The three friends took off towards the Seireitei.

_A month passes and Kenpachi is let out of the Maggot hole. And as extra punishment he's assigned to help teach Academy students how to fight hand-to-hand and advanced Swordsmanship._

Kenpachi growled irritably. The last thing he wanted was to teach a bunch of snot-nosed newbies how to fight. He wanted to fight someone that he didn't have to hold back on... But little did he know that today was going to remind him just why he had chosen to eventually fight his captain... and kill him...

Nokana glanced over at Renji. For the past month he and Rukia had been having a falling out. She had been adopted by the Kuichiki family, and Renji had taken it pretty hard. He hadn't spoken to her for the longest time. It wasn't like he couldn't.

But then She and Renji had been given advanced placement, while Rukia had been placed like a regular shinigami student. So they didn't have a whole lot of time together. Renji didn't even speak to Nokana that much anymore. But she was determined.

"Renji... at least say good morning." He glared up at her and then looked away.

"It's not good. We have combat training today."

"So?"

"The original teacher has been replaced for today."

"So?"

"The new teacher is an 11th company brute on punitive duty." Nokana blanched. Eleventh was the most violent comany in the whole Seireitei... and when they were cranky, as this one was bound to be, they were murderous at best. But she steeled her courage.

"Renji, why are you scaired? You're tough, you can handle a teacher like this!" He smirked at her and ruffled her rusty brown hair.

"What about you? You used to be a fricken barmaid. You're practically a princess when it comes to how you look." His expression turned to worry. "Any Eleventh company brute would kill to abuse you... and I won't let that happen." She smiled at him.

"Awww... Renji, that's sweet of you. You are a good friend. But I can handle myself. I haven't been doing a little extra reiatsu training every night for nothing."

"Yeah... even though you came in tops when they graded us on our reiatsu... yours can change colors to suit what you need." She smiled as he mentioned her little 'trick'. Yes, she had rainbow-colored reiatsu to match her eyes... Red was for power, orange was Hakudo, yellow was defense, green was to heal, blue was for akido, purple was stealth, pink was speed.

"I promise I'll give that Eleventh brute a run for his money." He smirked at her confidence. She had definitely changed in the year he had known her.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Hai." They both froze at the voice that echoed through the classroom. "So, girly, you think you can give me a run for my money, huh? What a load of crap." Nokana hadn't heard that voice in forever... Slowly she turned...

Kenpachi was beyond pissed. Not only was he given the more 'Advanced' brats, but one little priss had the balls to say she'd give him a run for his money. He could have sworn, though, that he'd seen her before... at least that's what he thought when he saw her hair. But when he saw her eyes... he knew.

"K-Kenpachi-san?" His eyes widened as he gazed upon the rainbow eyes that he'd been searching for, wanting to protect, for over a year. It was Nokana...

"Nokana? Is that really you?" He was dumbstruck... How'd she end up here? And how'd she wind up in the 'Advanced' class?

"Nokana-chan, do you know him?"

"Yeah... He snuck into the cellar of the pub I worked in and I let him stay there... but... then I..." She looked pained. Renji put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay... I think I know about what happened after." Kenpachi motioned for her to follow him. She rose to follow. "N-Nokana!"

"Don't worry Renji, I'll be right back." He didn't bother to look at the brat who tried to follow her. He didn't even think untill she was standing before him. "Kenpachi-san?"

"What are you doing here, Nokana?" He grasped her shoulders gently. "I... I thought Hioshi had... Bought you." She nodded.

"Hai... he did..."

"I've been snooping around here, looking every possible place he could have hid you... where _were_ you?" She looked at him.

"It's a long story, and we need to begin class... Can we talk after class? Please? I promise I'll tell you every thing." He looked at her and nodded.

"But you better be a damn good fighter to get into the 'Advanvced' class." She smiled.

"Kenpachi-san, you'll be very surprised I think."

Nokana couldn't be happier. Kenpachi was here! She hadn't known just how much she had missed him untill today. So she happily followed him and the other students out to the field. He decided to take his time, apparently. Kenpachi sparred one-on-one with each student and told them everything they did wrong or that they needed to work on. Nokana's turn finally came.

"Nokana-chan... you better keep your promise." He prowled before her, eyeing her closely. "Now, first is hand-to-hand. Use your reiatsu."

"Okay. Kenpachi-san, can I ask you one question first?"

"Hai?"

"What am I working on first? Power hits or defense?" He glared.

"Both, you idiot." His eyes widened as she was enveloped in a multi-colored reiatsu.

"Okay, just checking." She rushed him and gave him a sound kick in his knee. An ordinary shinigami would have screamed in pain and collapsed. Kenpachi merely grunted and stumbled. He made to try and grapple her to the ground, but Nokana had no intention of going down so easily. She danced just out of reach and blocked all of his attacks. And her own attacks... kept getting more accurate and more power by the second. Kenpachi called a halt to the fight before he got out of control. He'd hate to hurt that lovely hide of hers.

"Well, Nokana-chan... this is a surprise... You had me on the ropes for a bit there." He grinned wildly. "But now it's time to fight with our Zanpakuto." He drew his sword. "Now, now, don't go getting scaired on me."

"Trust me, I'm not scaired of you." She drew her own Zanpakuto. "Do you want to know the other reason I'm in the Advanced class?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What else do you have up your sleeve, girl?"

"Oh nothing... but I can do this! Cover with darkness! Deddokage!" She called on her Zanpakuto and released it. The blade became as black as the deepest night and grew to 5x it's own size. Out of the hilt came a five foot long black chain with a black spiked ball on the end. She grabbed the chain and began to swing the ball around. Everyone looked at her in terror.

"Nokana... where'd you learn that so quick?" She smiled mysteriously.

"I'll tell you later, when I tell you everything else, okay?" He grinned.

"Fine... But don't go crying for mercy too quick, you hear?"

"Fine by me, Kenpachi-san!" She rushed him and enveloped her body in reiatsu. Between the spike ball and her blade, Kenpachi almost had a hard time keeping up. Almost.

"Tell you what, if you can cut me before I disarm you, I'll treat you to dinner." She raised her eyebrow. "Anywhere you want, of course."

"Fine." Her reiatsu blazed pink for a moment, like Yachiru's, then he felt his blood splatter across his face. The cut on his chest wasn't deep, but it was enough to get his blood pumping. However, a deal was a deal. She smiled at him. "I want to eat at Sushi-Mishi. It's my favorite!"

"Heh... alright Nokana-chan... By the way, you don't mind if I bring my friend, do you?"

"Well, what are they like?"

"Young, energetic, likes sweets, very childish..." She smiled.

"Sure! Whoever it is, they sound like fun!" He sighed. Now he was in for it when he got back to the squad. Especially if Hioshi found out who he had run into.

"Nokana-chan." He pulled her aside. "Be careful. Maki Ichinose, Hioshi's Leutenant, is around here alot... He'd recognise you and take you to him in a heartbeat." Her eyes darkened.

"Really? Okay Kenpachi-san... Agraito." She turned and left with Renji. "See you at dinner!" She turned and smiled at him once more. But as she left, Kenpachi just couldn't get that picture of her skirt flying up all those years ago out of his head...

"Nokana-chan! What the hell are you thinking? He could rape you!" Renji yelled at Nokana as she continued to get ready for her dinner with Kenpachi. She just laughed, hugged her friend, and shook her head.

"You don't know Kenpachi-san like I do... He won't hurt me, he's not like that with women." Renji still looked skepticall.

"I don't like him... He reminds me of-"

"Of Byakuya Kuichiki?" Nokana looked at him with her sweet, gentle rainbow eyes. "Don't worry Renji. I'll still be your friend... I'll still be here for you no matter what. We're a family, remember? And even if Rukia is adopted by the Kuichiki clan, she's still apart of our family too. Because she would be there for you if I couldn't. Because she loves you too." With that, Nokana walked to the door and smiled. "Now be good, don't burn the house down, and don't, whatever you do, go looking for a fight."

"I'll be good 'okasaan'." She giggled as he called her the same as he and Rukia had in the rukongai. She had been like the mother in their little family of sorts. She had always been the cautious one, the one trying to protect them from the more brutal aspects of life they had been blessed to escape. "Just be safe."

"I will be." She stepped out the door to find Kenpachi waiting for her. He eyed the house suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You share quarters with Abari?"

"Hai... mostly because we lived together after I escaped. Plus he's like a brother and a guard dog all in one." She smiled. "So, where is your friend?" She startled when a pink-haired little shinigami appeared at his shoulder. "Oh! Well hello there."

"Hi! You must be the pretty girl Ken-chan told me about. What's your name?"

"My name is Nokana."

"Hmmm... I'll call you Rain-chan! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" Nokana giggled lightly at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Yachiru-chan." She glanced up at Kenpachi who was starring at her. "Kenpachi-san, is everything all right?"

"Hai. C'mon, let's go." He led the way to Sushi-Mishi, and Yachiru squealed in delight at the sight. "Calm down squirt. Why do you think I brought you?"

"Sushi-Mishi is my favorite place to eat!" Nokana gasped and looked up.

"It's mine too! That's why I picked it as the place for Kenpachi to treat me."

"Yay! I like you already, Rain-chan!" Yachiru jumped down to walk next to Nokana. "Rain-chan, can you take me out to get candy tomorrow?"

"We'll see. I still have to go through another week of classes untill they do a course exam, then they'll see if I'm good enough as is to be placed early." Kenpachi snorted.

"You mean it ain't obvious? I just hope they don't put you in 11th company."

"But why, Ken-chan? If she's strong, then they should-"

"Kiddo, trust me... She and the captain would have... issues." He led the two girls in and bought them each their own platters of their favorite Sushi. He then made Yachiru go sit in the children's section, where she entertained herself by tormenting the future Captain of 4th company, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "So... You know where to begin?"

"Well... I was sold to Hioshi... and..."

"I know all that, I followed you to the building where he..." Kenpachi stopped himself to control his anger. Nokana read his face and dicerned what he meant.

"Kenpachi... he broke my jaw that night... but he didn't rape me. I got away before he could." His eyes rose to meet hers. He seemed... relieved.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Kenpachi-san... you don't need to worry about me anymore. I don't think he can remember that night. He was too drunk."

"Whether you want me to or not, I'll still worry. I mean, you're the one who let me stay in that cellar, and didn't tell anyone. And you weren't afraid... the entire time you were with me." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I don't know why, but after you took out my gag... I didn't feel afraid of you anymore. For some reason you made me feel safe." He gave a small laugh. "I remember you laughed like that when I called you 'sir'." She nodded. "You were very scary to me at first."

"And now look at you. You can handle yourself. Hell, you're even more beautiful now than you were then." She looked at him.

"R-really?"

"Hell yes. Heck, I thought you were hot then. But you've definitely changed. In a good way. I'm glad I got to see you like this." Her smile widened.

"Thank you Kenpachi-san... that means alot to me to hear you say that." He smirked at her.

"So why don't you tell me how you met Abari and Kuichiki's kid sister."

"They found me after I had run away from Hioshi and Ichinose. They were attacked by hollows, which is the only reason I got away from them. I passed out from exauhstion. Whe I woke up, Renji and Rukia were with me. They healed me and helped me gain more confidence in my abilities. I wouldn't have come to Seireitei if it weren't for them, since we were like a little family then."

"So who played Mommy? Rukia?" Nokana shook her head.

"I did. I was the one who worried the most. But now I don't worry so much. Rukia's got Byakuya now, and Renji will always have her back too. Speaking of Renji, he's gotten some new friends too. Momo and Gin, Izuru too. All of us sort of fit together... except me..." A tear fell from her eye.

"Why's that? You're just as strong as them, stronger even-"

"But I still can't leave my past behind... I still bear the marks _he_ gave me..." She showed Kenpachi the familiar bite marks. "They never healed." Someone behind them dropped their glass and they turned. Nokana blanched. It was Maki Ichinose.

"Y-you!" He stood frozen. "T-That woman... Hioshi bought..." He rushed out of the restaurant. Kenpachi snarled and stood to rush after him, but Nokana stopped him. Her panic was evident.

"S-stay... A-at least w-walk me home. Please Kenpachi." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Yachiru! Let's go, Nokana has to get home."


	3. Death and Destruction

_A week has passed. Nothing has come so far from our Heroin's encounter with Ichinose... untill today. Kenpachi has since been barred from entering the Academy for soliciting a student._

**Rainbow Eyes  
Chapter 3: Death and Destruction**

**Theme Song: The Catalyst - Linkin Park**

Kenpachi paced outside the Academy for the seventh time this week. It was the day that Nokana would find out if she'd be placed early. He wanted to be there and make sure no one messed with her. He'd already claimed her as his, and no one was going to hurt her. Not Ichinose, not Hioshi, not ANYONE. To do so would mean instant death.

"K-Kenpachi-san, you're not supposed to be here!" Renji ran up to him. "Look, I know you care about Nokana-chan, but she wouldn't want you to get in even more trouble because of her." Kenpachi laughed and shook his head.

"Renji, trouble is my middle name. I can't help it. And I'm gonna be here no matter what. I wanna make sure she's not messed with." The younger man sighed.

"At least we agree on one thing." Renji looked thoughtful. "Nokana's strong... and she's definitely not stupid. She's gonna get placed today for sure." Just then, said person came barreling out and hid behind Kenpachi.

"Nokana? Geez, what's wrong?"

"I-It's him!" Kenpachi was on guard instantly.

"Where is the bastard?" She pointed to Captain Banshura standing in the Academy courtyard, walking towards her.

"Nokana, my dear. I've been worried sick about you. I thought I'd lost you and wasted a good 5 thousand ryu." He eyed Kenpachi and Renji. "You two, I own the wretch behind you, so move aside." Kenpachi growled. There was no way in hell he'd move.

"What... There's no way to own a person! You can't own Nokana! She's free!" Ichinose appeared from behind him.

"Acctually, he bought her from the pub owner the night you found her, when she escaped from him. So technically she belongs to him. Besides, she's been placed in 11th company now, so she can't run. Not anymore." He seemed to cringe at the look of horror and disgust Nokana gave him. "D-Don't look at me like that! It was your choice to be with that man before he sold you, so-"

"NO IT WASN'T! YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!" Nokana shook with a mix of fear and rage. "My parents sold me so that my sorry excuse of a brother could have a free ride to be a shinigami. He didn't even take the entrance exam! They paid cash and he got in!" At that Maki's face blanched.

"N-no... C-captain... I think we should leave this woman..."

"What? You're acting strange all of a sudden, Ichinose."

"She... She's my sister... My parents sold her to get me in since I was too old to take the entrance exam..." Nokana looked at him, then snarled in rage.

"You? You changed your surname after they sold me to get you in?" He looked away, ashamed.

"I... I didn't want to be associated with people like that. So yes, I changed my surname. I hoped that maybe I could forget what had happened." Maki didn't look at her. "The night he bought you was my first day as Leutenant."

"So now can you just stand by to let your captain rape your sister? Or are you just gonna look away? No matter what she's still your blood!" Renji snarled at Ichinose. But Kenpachi knew. Ichinose turned his back and flash-stepped away from the scene.

"Che. Coward."

"Kenpachi, you can't stop me. I'm your captain."

"Not if I challenge you, and hell yeah, I'm challenging you. If I win, I become captain and you can't touch Nokana, or even look at her. You win, then I'll be dead most likely, and she'll be helpless unless Abari wants a shot." Kenpachi looked at the red head.

"I'll die before this bastard touches Nokana." Hioshi laughed at them.

"Well, Kenpachi, you're making this too easy on me... I accept. And I'll make sure to take good care of Nokana when you die." He grabbed Nokana's arm and dragged her away to 11th company headquarters. The 200 squad members were there as they arrived. Renji was not allowed, since he was still an Academy student. Nokana was tied to a wooden pole and left where everyone could see her. Then the fight started.

Nokana could not hold back her tears. Not only had her own parent's sold her, but her own brother, the reason she'd been sold for, even gave her up to a man who wanted only to use her. She prayed with everything that was her that Kenpachi would win. She didn't want to see her friend die because of her, and she really didn't want to be with that idiot that was the 11th captain.

But his technique was flawless. Kenpachi's blood soon was spilling from all over, and he hadn't even laid a scratch on Hioshi. It seemed as if he was as good as dead. But yet... he was smilling. And his reiatsu... it was off the charts. In one instant he flash-stepped out of Hioshi's killing blow and ran him through with his own Zanpakuto.

"Arrrggghh!" Ichinose appeared and rushed Kenpachi. "Y-you monster! YOU KILLED MY CAPTAIN!" The other men stopped him, telling him that it was fair and Kenpachi was now the Captain. His fight drained when his eyes fell on Nokana. He fell to his knees.

Kenpachi starred at Ichinose.

"Why? M-my sister... is worthless... why did you save her?" Ichinose looked at him. "Why did Hioshi have to die?"

"I saved Nokana because I value her... as a person." Kenpachi sheathed his blade. "Hioshi had to die because he wanted to hurt her... Now... ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! WE'RE GONNA DO THINGS MY WAY! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN LEAVE!" He walked over to Nokana and untied her.

"K-Kenpachi-san... Thank you..." He smirked down at her. One of his hands came up and brushed away her tears.

"Stop crying. You don't need to be afraid of him anymore." Her tears were already gone before he finished. Yachiru ran up and scolded him.

"Ken-chan! You know you shouldn't have killed Banban-baka! It's not nice!" He shrugged.

"He was gonna hurt Nokana-chan. I couldn't let him do it." She blinked and looked at Nokana.

"Why would anyone wanna hurt Rain-chan? She's so nice." The little pink-haired girl ran to Nokana and glomped her. "If you were saving Rain-chan, I guess it's okay."

"Good, cause you're my Leutenant now, Yachiru." Kenpachi ruffled the girls hair. "'Cause Ichinose's gonna leave. He won't follow the man who killed his beloved captain." They all looked to him. He rose and starred at Kenpachi.

"You are correct in assuming that... I plan to leave this company." he began to leave, but Nokana rose and walked to him.

"Maki, wait right there." He turned just as she got to him and she slapped him across the face. "That's for being an ass of a brother. My parents sold me to get you in here and this is how you repay me? By letting your sorry excuse of a captain try to fuck me? Is that all you think I can do? Thank god Kenpachi is here, otherwise I'd be screwed now." He made to draw his Zanpakuto, but her's was at his throat. "Get. Kenpachi won't kill you with out a reason, I can tell. I already have two."

"Nokana, relax. It's over." Kenpachi could tell Nokana meant business. She'd fit in perfectly with the rest of squad 11. "Ichinose, you heard the woman. And knowing your sister, she really means to kill you." The man didn't need to be told twice. He took off at the speed of light. Kenpachi grunted as Nokana turned to him.

"Thank you Kenpachi. I... I don't think I'd wanna get into it with my own brother. Not really." She smiled at him.

"Well, since I'm the new Captain, I'd better get cleaned up and see the new recruits." He put his arm around her shoulders. "And of course... I'm probably gonna need to seat a few..."

A/N: I promise, the pre-Bleach arc is almost done! Just one more chapter of what happened before! I pwomize! Rate and review plz!


	4. Safety isn't in numbers it's in Strength

_Fastforward about 1 hour. Kenpachi has gathered all of the recruits, including Nokana. After some light sparring, he decides to seat only three..._

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Safety's not in Numbers, it's in Strength.**

**Theme Song: New Divide - Linkin Park**

Kenpachi looked about at the newbies and glared. So far, the only ones he saw fit to seat were the three he'd knwn before. Nokana, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. A slight smirk crossed his face at the memory of how he'd met the other two, just before he'd been fully accepted into the Seireitei.

_"You'd better leave. Ken-chan's in a good mood." Yachiru looked up at bald man who had rushed into the alley. "You'd get beaten up for sure." The idiot smiled at her._

_"He'll beat me up because he's in a good mood? That makes no sense."_

_"You're pretty dense, aren't you?" She looked up at him and pointed to the picture she had been drawing with chalk on the ground. It showed Kenpachi attacking the bald one with a smile on his face. "Ken-chan dosen't hold back when he's in a good mood because he's having too much fun." The man raised his sword to unsheath it._

_"You little-"_

_"Leave her alone." Kenpachi growled as he rose and let the blanket fall from his huge form. His reiatsu flared out and shredded it. The man stood before him in shock. "Not gonna run?" Baldy jumped back and grinned._

_"Sorry, buddy! I'm in a good mood too!" A crowd began to gather, among them a man who could have been a woman, if he'd had boobs._

_"Ikkaku." He called to his bald friend._

_"No helping, Yumichika." Ikkaku drew his blade._

_"I know." Not five minutes later and the two started to fight, Kenpachi easily overwhelming him and winning the fight. But he didn't kill him. No, he injured him and disarmed him, but the man wouldn't be able to fight now. So Kenpachi left him._

_"W-wait!" He called to them as he crawled on the ground. "Wait, Damnit!" Kenpachi turned to him._

_"You can still move?"_

_"Damnit! What the hell are you thinking? Kill me damnit!" Kenpachi glared down at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt._

_"The hell are you begging for death for? Don't accept defeat and beg to die! Accept it when you're dead!" The man only looked up at him. "The only reason you're not dead is because you're lucky! Now don't just accept defeat and beg to die! Fight to survive and kill the one who couldn't kill you! It's not like I held back. So live. Get stronger. Come and try to kill me again." He dropped the man and made to leave._

_"W-Wait!" The man called again. "Wait! Your name... Tell me your name!" Kenpachi turned to him._

_"My name is Kenpachi Zaraki." With that he left._

Not three hours since Kenpachi had become captain Ikkaku and Yumichika had shown up at the squad headquarters. Ikkaku claimed to have gotten stronger, which he had. And Yumichika proved that he could actually fight. They were definitely a pair.

"Alright... I'm going to seat three of you..." He glanced over. "Yes, Yumichika?"

"If I don't get 3rd seat can I be 5th? I don't like the number 4, it's so ugly." Kenpachi glared at him. The man didn't even flinch.

"Yumichika... I've already put you at 5th so shut up." The narcissist man began to prance about happily. "Ikkaku, You're going to be third."

"Che. I knew it. Wait, then who's the other one?" Kenpachi smirked.

"Good question. Yumichika, where is Nokana?" Everyone instantly grew quiet. Ikkaku frowned.

"Our 4th seat is a woman? What are you thinking? She's a woman, and women are weak! She should have never gotten into this squad in the first place." Kenpachi's blade was to his throat instantly.

"There are two reasons she's here. One: She's a very good friend of mine and I get along just fine with her. Second: She's the strongest damn woman I've ever met, next to Yachiru. So I'd think twice before you speak if I were you. She'd skin you alive." Just then, the rainbow eyed girl entered the room. They all could tell by Yumichika's sqeal of delight.

"Oh! What a beautiful woman! And such eyes! Ikkaku I agree with captain's decision! She's definitely beautiful enough to beat me!" Kenpachi glared at him as he placed a kiss on Nokana's hand politely. "I'm Yumichika Asegawa! It's nice to finally see such a lovely creature in this pit of barbarians!" Nokana looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Why thank you, Asegawa-san. But trust me, I'm not just for looks." She walked up to Kenpachi and was soon followed by Yachiru.

"Ken-chan! I found Rain-chan!" The pink haired girl jumped onto his shoulder.

"I see that. Nokana, you're going to be my 4th seat." She nodded and sat next to him.

"Alright then." She blushed a bit as Kenpachi put his arm around her shoulders.

"Just fair warning to you all... Any one touches her outside of the usual combat contact, and I'll kill them." Ikkaku's face heated up in rage.

"The hell? Who'd wanna touch that whore?" Not a second had passed before he found himself knocked to the ground, flat on his back, a deep gash in his cheek, and a Zanpakuto to his throat. Nokana stood above him and looked ready to kill.

"What Kenpachi forgot to mention is that I can stand up for myself too, and if you do what you just did again, you won't live to see what comes next." She neatly seathed her blade and sat back down. Kenpachi put his arm back around her and glared at Ikkaku.

"She's not a whore, she's my woman. And I'll let her kill you if she sees fit." Yachiru jumped up from behind him.

"Baldy, you should be nice to Rain-chan! She's really nice once you get to know her, if you don't be mean to her. But make her mad and she'll kill you, or Ken-chan will." Ikkaku had to be restrained from going after the child.

"Why you little runt! How dare you call me bald!" Yumichika walked up to him and frowned.

"Ikkaku, you really shouldn't let your face go so red... It's so ugly." Ikkaku glared at him, then looked back at Nokana.

"Che, I bet the stupid woman can't even release her Zanpakuto!" Everyone grew quiet at that, and another newbie, one who would later die fighting a hollow and thus remain nameless to time, spoke up.

"M-Madarame-san..."

"What?" He snarled.

"N-Nokana-san is the first and only Shinigami to graduate the Academy in a month, with the ability to releas her Zanpakuto, which is currently the most terrifiying and destructive Zanpakuto. She graduated the top of the Advanced class, the rest of whom won't graduate untill later this year." He then stepped back as Ikkaku freed himself from the grasp of the others.

"Fine then. The girl won't mind fighting me to prove it, will she?"

"Becareful, Ikkaku." Kenpachi growled. "If she don't want to, I won't make her."

"I accept your challenge." Nokana stood and let her reiatsu blaze it's many different colors. Kenpachi never got tired of seeing her release it, ever. Ikkaku stepped back as yet another thing about Nokana was explained to him by Yumichika this tme.

"Ah, now I remember where I heard her name before! Nokana-san's reiatsu is the most beautiful display of any reiatsu, but depending on it's color, the function of it changes. Isn't that right, Captain Zaraki?" Kenpachi nodded.

"And yet her Zanpakuto's release is a very dark and frightening sight for most. The last guy who had to face her fainted in fear when she released it." Ikkaku drew his Zanpakuto and the others all stepped back.

"Che, I won't be done in by such words. Extend! Hozukimaru!" His Zanpakuto changed completely and became a bladed Sansetsukon. "Show me for yourself!"

"Fine. Cover with Darkness! Deddokage!" Her blade became black like the night and grew to be 5x it's own size. The black chain and spiked ball appeared, and the hooked barbs shot out. Indeed, it was a fearsome sight. And once her reiatsu merged with it some of the weaker men began to cower. The beautiful rainbow of her reiatsu became lined in black and shot out even more.

"So... Deddokage did you say? D... Deathshadow?" Ikkaku was shaking only a little bit. Nokana nodded.

"Yeah. Deathshadow. Deddokage is a true reaper blade, and it's barbs are tipped in poison that only I am immune to. However, I can choose to poison my enemy or not."

"Anything else I should know?" Nokana nodded.

"I know that Hozukimaru is not a spear... Did you think my eyes were useless? I can see every aspect of your Zanpakuto when you release it. Even it's Bankai form." Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"E-even if the user hasn't attained it yet?"

"Yes. Now, are you done inquireing? Or do I have to sit through more questions?" he merely stood there, unsure of what to do. That is, untill Nokana attacked first and smashed him across the face with her spike ball. Kenpachi grinned as he watched her kick Ikkaku's sorry ass. But the 3rd seat stayed on his feet and fighting.

"Nokana." She looked over to her Captain as she prepared to attack Ikkaku yet again. "That's enough for today. I think Ikkaku may need some more time to fully accept that you're a woman in my squad." She nodded and sealed her Zanpakuto again.

"Thank goodness!" Yumichika let out a sigh and opened his eyes. "For such a beautiful woman, Nokana, your Zanpakuto is so ugly! How'd you come across-"

"Don't ask. It's just that I'm the opposite of my brother... and he uses a kidou-baised lightbulb for a Zanpakuto." She went to sit next to Kenpachi, but found herself pulled into his lap, getting nuzzled by him as he held her. She blushed lightly but made no attempt to get away.

"That's enough everyone! Go train or something. Oi! Ikkaku! Before you go you should get looked at in 4th comany's hospital." With that, he gathered up Nokana and left out the window.

Ikkaku snarled. There was no way that the Kenpachi he had known back in the rukongai would have let a woman into the 11th squad! They were supposed to be the strongest men in the whole Seireitei! He stepped into the 4th division hospital and was approached by a young-looking medic.

"A-Asegawa-san! What happened to you?"

"Training. I'm in 11th you know." The man nodded.

"Who the heck did you fight against?"

"Some girl named Nokana." The man blanched and looked about.

"N-N-Nokana Tamura! Did she release her Zanpakuto?" Ikkaku nodded, then found himself surrounded by medics. Even Captain Unohana came to examine him. "D-Did she release the poison in the tip of her blade?"

"How the hell should I know? What's wrong with you all?" Unohana shook her head.

"He has no poison in his blood. Nokana was merciful this time. However the tissue in and around his wounds is torn and degrading fast." It was Ikkaku's turn to blanch.

"D-degrading...?"

"Madarame-san... Your flesh is rotting, you're being eaten alive by the dark reiatsu of her Zanpakuto." He began to flip. Just what the hell was Nokana trying to do to him?

"What? C-can't you stop it?"

"If she's re-sealed her Zanpakuto, then no. you'll have to ask her to release it and detatch it's reiatsu from you. Untill then, I'm afraid we can't do anything." Ikkaku cursed the day he'd ever heard Nokana's name and ran to find her, praying she was still with his Captain.

Kenpachi roared with laughter when he saw Ikkaku. The man looked like he was rotting... and according to what he'd learned from Unohana, he was! While he was getting his fit under control, Nokana released her Zanpakuto's reiatsu from his body, thus allowing him to be healed,

"Nokana... how many tricks does your Zanpakuto know?" She smiled mysteriously.

"Alot... I still haven't completely discovered everything about Deddokage yet." She sat down in the middle of the field with him. He had brought her here to get some peace and quiet after she'd beaten Ikkaku. And yet in the face of all that, she told Kenpachi not to mess with the seating again just yet. "I let Deddokage rot him as a warning."

"I think he got the message." Kenpachi lay out on his back and smoothed out Nokana's hair with his hand. Her rainbow eyes met his... Hioshi's comments about her beauty did not do her justice. Not even Yumichika's constant babble of how beautiful and lovely she was really did it for her either. There was something so... angelic and peaceful about her that Kenpachi just couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Captain-"

"Nokana, damnit, you're my woman. Don't be so formal." She blushed and smiled, and soon she had another reason to blush like mad. Kenpachi pulled her into his lap and pulled her lips to his in a passionate, seering kiss. She moaned into it and put her arms around his neck. He had her pinned below him by the time his lips left hers.

"Kenpachi..."

"Have I ever told you how much you turn me on?" She blushed and looked at him in shock. "Well, I'm gonna show you... Over and over again... when you think you're ready, of course." He kissed her lips and pulled her up so that she sat in his lap again, her back against his chest.

"Kenpachi... Why did you say that?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"What? I can't tell you that you turn me on?"

"That's not it. I just... wondered why." He nuzzled her gently.

"Hell, Nokana... Everything about you turns me on. The way you fight, the way you look at everyone... the way you have that 'fuck the world' look all the time. You're the only woman I know that can fight, and I mean fight like there's no tomorrow." He kissed her neck. "And yet you're still the same sweet girl you were when I met you."

"Well... I... I never really did grow out of that."

"Don't. Don't change from this. You're perfect now."

A/N: YAY! The first arc of my story is done! I'm calling this the past-arc, just because it shows all of the past that was shown in Tite Kubo's flashbacks. I wanted it to meet up with the story as close as possible. Now I get to have fun with this story. And trust me, things aren't gonna be all happy and fluffy for long... I just wanted to have a little Kenpachi x Nokana fluffiness. I think I'm done with that for now too.


	5. Fighting the Demons Inside

_A week has passed since our heroine's fight with Ikkaku... And things at 11th company have settled down. Nokana and Ikkaku have made peace, Yumichika is the same, Yachiru... is Yachiru. But what about Kenpachi? Well, let's have a look..._

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 5: Fighing the Demons Inside**

**Theme song: Headstrong - Trapt**

Kenpachi paced his office. He had been doing so for two days since Ikkaku and Nokana had made peace. Ikkaku had initiated it yes, but now Nokana seemed to have struck up a lively friendship with the bald Shinigami. And he would pull Nokana off in to all sorts of trouble when she should be with Kenpachi. He growled. Nokana was his woman!

"Ken-chan? Are you okay?" Yachiru walked into the room and frowned up at him. "What's wrong, Ken-chan?"

"Ikkaku's been spending far too much time with Nokana. I haven't seen her around here for two days!" He snarled and tried to refrain from punching the wall. Try being the opperative word. "She's mine, damnit! That idiot has no right to try and steal her from me!" Yachiru looked up at him.

"Ken-chan, Rain-chan would never choose Baldy over you! You never lose to anyone! Not in anything! If you want her back that bad, then go get her! Beat up Baldy till he can't keep her away anymore!" She smiled up at him. "I know you can do it, Ken-chan!"

"Yeah... Thanks Yachiru." He rushed out to the training area to see if they were there. No. They weren't in the mess hall, or in the lounge, or in the offices. He found them sitting out by a dango shop. And apparently Nokana was only there out of kindness. He saw her try to convince him she wanted to go back, and saw him deny her request. Hiding his reiatsu, Kenpachi snuck closer to get a better listen.

"Ikkaku-san, I wanna go back! Kenpachi probably misses me by now." Nokana wished with all of her might for Ikkaku to let her go back. But he only shook his head.

"'Cmon, they've almost gotten the next batch ready. Besides, Kenpachi's probably so busy being a captain that he dosen't even realize that you're gone." Her eyes narrowed at that. "Haven't you noticed how he hasn't talked to you in two days?"

"Because you've been dragging me about. And Kenpachi would never forget about me! He looked for me for a whole fucking year after he met me!"

"Why? What could you two possibly have in common?"

"We have plenty in common! We both lived in 80th district rukongai before comming here... and..." Ikkaku looked triumphanty at her. "We're both strong willed."

"I know that, but it's not enough."

"Show's what you know. And have you ever heard of opposites attract?" Ikkaku nodded.

"Must be why I like you." Nokana blinked.

"Wha-?" Before she could finish, Ikkaku pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn't even think, she just slapped him, hard. He landed on his face. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! BASTARD!" Nokana got up and angrily stomped away from him. A hand gently grabbed her arm and she turned to see Kenpachi.

"Nokana..." She threw her arms around his neck. His arms came around her and lifted her off of the ground. She felt him take off in some random direction, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he hadn't forgotten about her.

Kenpachi sighed in relief as Nokana settled into his arms. He had been kinda worried when Ikkaku had kissed her, torn between killing the man and watching to see her reaction. Thankfully she had reacted first and slapped the bastard.

"Nokana, you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm glad he was wrong." Kenpachi's eyebrow raised curiously. "You didn't forget about me. I knew you didn't"

"How could I forget about you? What the hell has that idiot been drinking?" He chuckled at the thought of ever forgetting about his Nokana. No, never in a million years would he forget.

"No idea." He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Ikkaku came running up.

"H-hang on... I gotta talk to Nokana." He came to a halt behind them. Kenpachi turned so that Nokana could see and hear him. "W-why? Why did you leave... I..."

"Because, you and I are supposed to be friends, Ikkaku. I can't love you."

"But why?"

"Because, I already love Kenpachi. Sorry, but I won't leave him that easy." Nokana nuzzled up to Kenpachi and nodded. "Can we go somewhere else now?"

"Yeah." He flash stepped away from Ikkaku and to the field he had taken her to after she had fought the bald Shinigami to prove herself. Nokana pressed her soft lips to his face and traced the scar on his face with one hand. Kenpachi's lips met hers and he pulled her closer with a growl. "Mine... You're mine."

"I know, Kenpachi-kun. I'm yours." She nuzzled close to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kenpachi growled in approval as Nokana snuggled closer to him. Her body so close... He didn't know if he could restrain himself. Slowly he ran his hand up over her body, caressing her lovely curves. Her rainbow eyes met his... gods, he knew he couldn't hold back. Kenpachi pressed his lips to hers in a heated, passionate kiss as he felt her body. His hands came to rest on her breasts and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Oh! K-Kenpachi!" Nokana startled and jumped at his action. "I-I'm not ready for that yet... I-" He cut her off with a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay... for now." He grunted as his erection brushed against her hip. "I'll wait, but you gotta understand." She raised her eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I am a man, and not a very patient one. But... I'll wait."

"I'm sorry Kenpachi... I'm just not ready..." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Then let me know when you are." Suddenly, Yachiru came running up to the two of them.

"Ken-chan! Rain-Chan! Pretty boy says Hollows are attacking the rukongai and we gotta help!" She jumped on Kenpachi's back. "Ken-chan... What are you doing to Rain-chan?"

"Nothing, squirt... Let's go." Inwardly, he moaned and mentally sweatdropped. Fighting demons he could see was much better than fighting his own demons inside.

A/N: Kenpachi has blue balls... where have I seen this one before? idk... But things are gonna heat up here soon and I promise I'll post a lemon soon! Damn I must be crankin these out, 5 chapters in 3 days...


	6. Living Hell

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Living Hell**

**Theme Song: Remedy - Seether**

Kenpachi glanced over at Nokana as she ran along just behind him. She made it a point to stay away from Ikkaku, and had nearly killed Yumichika when he had asked why. Yachiru looked at the group quickly and giggled.

"Ken-chan, Rain-chan isn't going anywhere!" She leapt over to the female shinigami's shoulder. "I'll make sure she stays with us!" Kenpachi only smiled and chuckled.

"Just don't slow her down, squirt. She's gotta be able to fight too."

"Kenpachi, I think I'll be able to handle myself with hollows."

"We'll see. You just graduated, you know." Ikkaku scoffed at her. Nokana's rainbow eyes narrowed dangerously and she placed her hand oh so lightly on her Zanpaku-to hilt.

"Ikkaku, I graduated the top of the Advanced class, way ahead of anyone else."

"Booksmarts don't do shit."

"I'm not all smarts. You ought to remember that, Ikkaku. I did totally own you when you claimed a woman couldn't make it in Eleventh company." She hissed angrily.

"Hey, Ikkaku, quit provoking my woman." Kenpachi glared back at him. "I'll have you know I have full confidence in Nokana's fighting ability. And she's definitely not stupid. She'd never get caught in any hairy situations like most."

"Well... I'm just sayin'..." Nokana whirled on him and snarled.

"Saying what? That because I'm a woman I'm not worth the fight? Get over yourself Ikkaku. I kicked your ass and you know it! So Shut the fuck up!" She turned back around and continued to follow Kenpachi to the area that was being attacked. There the five shinigami split up, Kenpachi going solo, Ikkaku and Yumichika headed off to his left, while Nokana and Yachiru went to the right.

Nokana fumed angrily, letting her reiatsudo as it pleased. Ikkaku had no right to insult her like that! She tried to calm herself, but her anger just would not dissipate. Sighing, she set her eyes on the closest hollow and cut him to peices. Destroying hollows would make her feel better, she decided. A second hollow fell, then a third, then a fourth.

After some time, Nokana failed to remember just how many hollows she had taken out. Yachiru patiently waited a ways away on a cliff edge where she could watch. The little girl squealed in delight everytime Nokana killed a particularly nasty looking hollow. But then she cried out.

"Rain-chan! Behind you!"

"Just a second, Yachiru!" Nokana had barely turned to see a shadow behind her when she felt a pain in her back. Hissing, she sliced the hollow that had attacked her to peices, then collapsed. She could barely hear Yachiru's cries of distress as she began the dissent into the black abyss of unconsiousness. She only had one consolation as she blacked out... That hollow was the last one.

Kenpachi snarled as he looked about for Nokana, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The latter two appeared, both very beat up, but yet still victorious. They had taken the road with less hollows on it, seeing as this was their first time in an actuall battle with hollows. However, Kenpachi could not help but worry about Nokana. She had taken the area with the second highest concentration of hollows. While he knew she could handle it... he still had to worry.

His eyes snapped open as he heard Yachiru come running up.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Rain-chan was hurt by a hollow! She cut them all down, but she blacked out and now the scratches look really nasty and have a funny smell! Ken-chan! Rain-chan needs help!" He rose to his feet and barked orders to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"You two go back to the division and get to training. There's no way you two should have come back looking like that. I'll get Nokana."

"Che. She's the one who went and got killed." Kenpachi punched Ikkaku in his face.

"Nokana is not dead. She probably was attacked by a poison-type hollow. Now get going." He took off with Yachiru on his shoulder to find his Nokana... and when he saw her, his fury ramped off the charts. That damn hollow was lucky Nokana had already killed him. Gently, Kenpachi scooped up his fourth seat and ran all the way to the Fourth division.

Unohana was cleaning up from a patient that had come in from Third division with food poisoning when she heard the commotion.

"C-Captain Zaraki! What are you doing here? The hospital is not for anything but emergencies!" Her nurses gave out the usual b.s. that she had told them to employ should the new Eleventh company Captain decide to bother them. Quietly she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths...

"My Fourth seat is unconsious, bleeding, and is probably poisoned... Yeah, this is a fucking emergency. Unohana bolted out to see Kenpachi carrying his new Fouth seat, Nokana Tamura, and glaring down at the nurses who tried to bar him. She pushed them aside and took him into a room.

"Lay her on the bed. On her side, please, Captain." He did as she said then backed away as she began to work. "I'll need to remove her top, so I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving." He sat in a chair across the room. "You don't have to take it all off. Just the back, since that's where the infection is." She looked at him and sighed. Then she began to cut away the cloth of her shihakusho top with a pair of scissors. Three huge gashes, oozing blood and an unaturally black puss, showed, an angry, poisoned green-red against her pale skin. Unohana blanched.

"K-Kenpachi... what sort of hollows was she fighting?"

"All sorts. But only one got a hit on her. Why?" Unohana shook her head.

"I... I _can_ treat this... but whether or not she lives or dies depends on her own will. I can only increase her chanses by about 1 or 2 percent." She looked at him. "The treatment for the wound will take aboout 42 hours... maybe longer depending on the concentration of the poison."

"So... she may die?" His face darkened.

"Y-yes, Kenpachi-san. I'm afraid that it is possible. Luckily you brought her here still breathing." She turned to Nokana's limp form again. "I am going to have to ask you to leave, please. It will make it easier on my squad to treat her. It's for Nokana-chan's sake." Slowly, he stood and nodded.

"Just... do what you can..." He left Unohana to her work.

Kenpachi walked into his division and glared down every man in his way. Once he was in his office, he punched a few walls to ease his rage. Yachiru only looked at him sadly.

"Ken-chan... Will Rain-chan be okay?" He looked at his little Leutenant and shrugged.

"I don't know, Yachiru... It all depends on how strong she is..." Yachiru brightened at that.

"Then why are you mad, Ken-chan? Rain-chan is strong! She's the strongest woman in the whole Seireitei! So there's no way she'll die!" The little girl bounced happily. "Rain-chan will be better in no time!" Kenpachi chuckled and ruffled her pink hair.

"Yeah... you're right." Sitting to his desk, Kenpachi lost him self in his own thoughts. He couldn't even imagine his life without the woman who he called his. He didn't even want to try... No, A life without his Nokana was a living hell.

Unohana sighed as she removed the last of the poisons from Nokana's body. Luckily it hadn't been that much of a concentration, so it didn't take as long to remove. Now the rest was up to Nokana and her own will to live. The Fourth division Captain turned quickly to see Yachiru enter the room. She sighed and began to shoo her out.

"Yachiru-chan, you can't be in here. It's not safe, you could still get poisoned." Yachiru frowned.

"But I gotta tell Rain-chan! I gotta tell her that Ken-chan misses her, and that she's the strongest woman I know, so I know she can wake up. I gotta remind her that Ken-chan needs her!" The pink haired girl rushed into the room and ran to the side of the bed. "Did you hear me, Rain-chan! You gotta wake up! I know you can!" At her words, Nokana twitched and moved ever so slightly.

"K..pachi..." She mumbled. Then she lay still. She was breathing, but she wasn't awake. Not yet. Unohana looked at the little girl in awe. Never had anything like this happened. But then again... they'd never allowed visitors to see severely injured patients like Nokana. She walked up to the girl and patted her shoulder.

"She heard you... Yachiru-chan."

"Yeah, Nurse-chan?" Unohana smiled at the nickname Yachiru had given her.

"Why don't you come again tommorow? Around lunch? I have a feeling that if you keep reminding her, she'll wake up faster."

"Ken-chan too?"

"Yes, you can bring Kenpachi with you as well... I think it will ease his pain and give her another reminder of why she needs to wake up." Yachiru squeeled with delight and rushed out of the division and back to her own. Unohana had a feeling that she would be letting visitors in more often.

Kenpachi looked at Yachiru and sighed.

"You did what, again?" He closed his eyes and he began to listen to what he thought was going to be another account of her terrorizing the other squads.

"I went to visit Rain-chan to remind her to wake up and guess what she did?" Kenpachi's eyes snapped open and his heart leapt. Nokana was awake already?

"She woke up?"

"Nope, not yet. But she moved and she even said your name! Nurse-chan even said that we could go visit her tomorrow!" Kenpachi let out the breath he had been holding. Nokana was responding, that was a good sign.

"We'll then you and me will go see her tomorrow. I wanna tell her myself to get off her lazy ass." He looked up as Yumichika entered the office.

"Nokana's already responding to those around her? That's unheard of!" Yumichika walked into their midst. "I've seen wounds like that in the rukongai. Even if it's healed correctly, it takes months to get out of that coma. Only a handfull of those who have had such injuries have actally woken up." Kenpachi smirked.

"Well, that's my woman. She's made of tougher stuff than your average shinigami girl." Yumichika smiled at Kenpachi's words.

"I can tell. Can I go visit her too? I doubt that the mark will be very beautiful, but I still see her as my friend. I want to be there for her too." Kenpachi nodded and looked past him to see Ikkaku.

"Captain..."

"If you plan on irritating my Nokana at all while we're there I'll kill you. But yes, you can come too." With that, Kenpachi made his way to his bedchambers. He was gonna need a good nights sleep for tomorrow.

Unohana watched as the small, rag-tag group of visitors walked into Nokana's room. She had been skepticall about letting them all in, but Kenpachi had insisted. Then Rukia and Renji had both shown up to see her and Kenpachi had vouched for them too. It was rather nice of him to let all of Nokana's friends visit her with him. So she had finally given in and let them all see her at once.

Yachiru looked at Nokana, pouting. So far, she hadn't moved. Finally, she decided to say something.

"Rain-chan? Everyone's here! You can wake up now." Nothing. Not even a twitch. Yachiru kept babbling the first random thing that came into her head. But Nokana didn't budge. Finally in a fit of frustration, she ran to Kenpachi, crying. "I know she can hear me Ken-chan, but she's not doing anything!"

"I know, Yachiru, she probably won't do anything more just yet." But he had spoken too soon. Nokana twitched and moaned. Everyone leapt up and rushed to her. Kenpachi was right up there, the closest to her bed.

"I got it! She knows she needs to wake up when I mention Ken-chan!" Again, Nokana twitched. Kenpachi placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed with his thumb.

"Nokana? Nokana, if you can hear me get the hell up." She swatted out with her leg and kicked Ikkaku in the junk. "Nokana, that was Ikkaku. I think he hates you now."

"N...not... gonna... d...die..." Nokana's face twisted in pain. "No... idea of... how... w... women think..."

"Nokana? I can't understand you, what are you trying to say?" Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she blinked and looked about.

"She's probably not really awake, probably it's just a reflex." Rukia frowned.

"Rukia, damn you. I'm awake." Nokana's rainbow eyes focused in on her raven haired friend. "Hey Renji, Yumichika. Ikkaku, I totally meant to do that."

"RAIN-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yachiru leapt up and hugged Nokana. The woman smiled and returned her hug.

"Of course I'm awake, Yachiru. I couldn't just give up and leave you and Kenpachi. Where would you two be without me?"

"I'd be fine, I think." Kenpachi smirked down at her. "But I'd rather not find out first hand." She smiled up and him and kissed his cheek.

"Good afternoon, I think." She shook her head and sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over 24 hours. And it's a miracle you're awake now." Yumichika was smiling from ear to ear. "It's a miracle that I know is much appreciated."

"Yeah, I know... I'm hungry. Can we go back to the division now?" Before they could even answer her, Unohana burst into the room with a look of shock on her normally passive face.

"T-there's no way! It's impossible! How did you wake up so soon?"

"I kept having this little, cutesy voice reminding me that someone named Ken-chan wanted me to wake up and telling me that I'm the strongest woman in the whole Seireitei." Nokana ruffled Yachiru's hair. "So... I'm guessing you're gonna keep me holed up in this crappy room all by myself for a while, huh?"

"Well... I just want to take your vitals, make sure you're really all right, and then you can go." Nokana nuzzled into Kenpachi's chest as Unohana went about gathering what she needed.

"Nokana..."

"I'm fine now Kenpachi. But that was a fucking living hell."

A/N: *Phew* I thought I was gonna die there... But yeah, sorry this took so long, I'm still recouperating from getting my wisdom teeth removed, plus I have two infections, one on my pinkie, and another on another part of the same arm... so yeah, I'm falling to peices. Literally. But please! Rate and Review! Tell me what you think! I absolutely adore the feedback of my readers! however, if you flame then I won't really listen, unless it's something like 'Such-and-such-bleach-character is too ooc-ish', or 'Your oc is a sue in such-and-such-specific-way'. But if you're gonna do the sue thing, then please be very specific. If it's too ambiguous then I won't even look at it. I still value the fact that people hate sues, so I'm trying not to make another one. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, please read "Akatsuki's Hacking Whore" which is on hold for now. Thank you for reading thus far and please continue to read! Cookies for you all!


	7. All I Ask  LEMON!

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 7: All I ask**

**Theme Song: Massive Attack - Superpredators**

Nokana sat in Kenpachi's lap and lay against his chest, her head nestled under his chin. His arms were drapped protectively around her waist, his eyes glaring Ikkaku to smithereens. Renji sat next to the bald man with a look that can only be described as shock. Rukia had been dragged away by Byakuya, who did not want her anywhere near Kenpachi or his division. Yumichika sat on the other side of Ikkaku, smiling brightly at Nokana.

"We were all worried about you! Well, I think everyone, but I'm not so sure about Ikkaku. Gee, and you two were getting along beautifully untill he decided he wanted to try and kiss you." At that, Renji's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he shoved Ikkaku back to look at the narcissitic man.

"Wha? Ikkaku kissed Nokana and he's still alive?"

"Only because she slapped him. If not for that, then Kenpachi would've killed him." Ikkaku Began to choke Renji.

"Get off, you idiot! I'll stop helping you train if you even think about asking why I did it!" Renji glared at him. It was just recently that he had been placed in Eleventh division, though he had been set to go into Fifth, something had apparently come up. Whatever the cause, Nokana was happy that her best friend was there to keep her company when Kenpachi was not. On the other hand, he was training with Ikkaku most of the time, so Nokana really didn't get to spend as much time with him as she would have hoped.

"Renji, if Ikkaku won't help you train I will." She looked up.

"No! Don't train with a woman, Abari! If you do you'll go all soft and girly!" Ikkaku soon found himself with his head embbeded in the wall. Nokana glared at him from the other side of the room.

"Holy shit!" Everyone in the room was laughing their asses off. Renji wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ikkaku, I think the bitch slap is stronger than you in this case."

"Damn straight." Nokana nuzzled back into Kenpachi's embrace. He growled low in approval and stroked her hair. Ikkaku stood and glared. Then, sensing his defeat, he turned and left. Yumichika shook his head, bid Nokana good bye, and followed his bald companion out to the forest.

Ikkaku whirled and glared at Yumichika as he followed him.

"The hell do you want, Yumi?"

"I'm worried about you is all. Why are you so upset over Nokana?" The narcissist gave his friend a look of confusion. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone."

"I know! I just... I don't understand why Captain Zaraki has to have her here! She's a damn woman! He's supposed to be the Captain of the strongest company in all the Seireitei! And here he is, having a soft spot for a woman with rainbow eyes! They are the most girly eyes I've ever seen!" Ikkaku vented his anger on a nearby oak sapling. "I just... I don't understand... Why she likes him..."

"Ikkaku... they have history. As do you and Kenpachi. But for whatever reason, she loves him, and he must care about her too. I heard he looked for her for a whole year before he finally found her." Yumichika placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. "I understand that you want her too. She is very beautifull, but she is forbidden fruit now. She's Kenpachi's woman, and that will probably never change. So you just need to forget about whatever feelings you have for her. Captain won't give her up easily." He turned back to the barracks. "I'll be getting some beauty sleep. Stay out here and feel sorry for yourself all you want. It won't change the fact that she dosen't want you."

Kenpachi held Nokana close, they were alone now. Renji had headed out with Shuhei for a drinking party, and Yachiru had gone to find Rangiku. Having her so close to him, all to himself... Gods. Nokana's eyes traveled to his face and met his. Those beautiful swirling rainbow eyes always drew him in. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily. She kissed him back and opened her mouth when he ran his tounge over her lips. He had expected to easily dominate the kiss... but Nokana actually fought him for it. By the time they broke for air, Kenpachi had her on her back on his desk, her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, his erection grinding into her heat.

"Nokana... I can't take it anymore..." He continued to kiss her over and over again, running his hands hungrily over her lovely, voluptuous body. She moaned and held onto him tightly. Gods... Kenpachi had to take her soon, or he would loose his damn mind!

Nokana was below Kenpachi, moaning, raking her nails down his back, scratching him through his Captain's haiori and shihakusho. An unfamiliar heat and pressure was building deep in her body, driving her insane. She had a pretty good idea what it was... but she wasn't really sure about how she should deal with it. Kenpachi's lips moved down to her neck, biting and sucking at every soft spot he could find.

"K-Kenpachi..." She moaned his name and he looked up.

"Nokana? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't really know..." She blushed at how stupid she had to sound right now. But Kenpachi only smiled.

"I can help you with it... But only if you want me to." He kissed her neck. "And we'll have to go someplace... more private. Like my room." His lips found an especially sensitive area on her neck, causing her to moan louder. The feeling of need deep in her body grew yet again.

"I... I think I... Ah! K-Kenpachi!" His hands grasped her breasts as his mouth assaulted the tops that poked out of the front of her shihakusho. He chuckled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his bedchambers.

"Nokana... If it hurts, just scream." He kept kissing her all over her face and neck as he lay her down and took off his Captain's haiori. A blush creeped over her face as he quickly untied her obi, but she did not stop him. Nokana knew exactly what she wanted right now. His hands moved over her shoulders and slid her top shihakusho top off. His eyes fell upon her full round breasts and he ran his hands gently over them. Nokana arched her back slightly, prompting him to lick one pert nipple. Then he took the whole thing into his mouth.

"Kenpachi!" Nokana's head went 500 different directions as his tounge teased her breast. She couldn't think straight. She could barely breathe through the feelings that coursed through her and tensed her whole body. "P-Please...! St-stop toying with me...!" Nokana half moaned, have whined her plea. Kenpachi only looked at her and smirked.

"Nokana? Are you begging?" His smirk was triumphant and taunting, as if he had found some rare treasure and he was the only man to ever be able to hold it. He looked so... cocky up there that Nokana just had to give him a taste of his own medicine. Slowly, her hand moved down to the hard length in his nether regions. And once her fingers touched him... He nearly collapsed and moaned loudly. "Nokana..."

"Kenpachi..? Are you letting your defenses down?" She gave him the most innocent look.

"You're asking for it, Nokana..." His lips pressed to hers gently. "And I won't be able to control myself."

"Who says you need to?" One solid rip later and her hakema bottoms were gone, though they were still able to be used. Her fudoshi went next, and Kenpachi ran his thumb along the edge of her soaked folds and began to toy with her clit. Nokana moaned loudly.

"I don't wanna hurt you, sweetheart. So I promise I'll be gentle... this time." His finger slid into her. Nokana arched into his hand a took him deeper... then gave a small scream. "That hurt?" She nodded slightly. He pulled his finger out and kissed her gently.

"I-It's okay... It was an accident..." Her eyes met his... Kenpachi goaned and returned to rubbing Nokana's heat to prep her for what was to come.

Kenpachi delved his fingers into her yet again, one, two, three fingers he slid into her heat. She moaned and clawed at his obi, soon untieing it and tossing it to the side as he began to pump his fingers into her. She took off his Haiori and shihakusho top, then clung to his shoulders as she orgasmed all over his fingers. Kenpachi took his fingers from her and licked her slickness from them. Gods... she tasted so good to him... and he got a rather nice idea.

"Kenpachi... what are you... AH!" Nokana nearly screamed his name as he slid down to look at her heat and began to lick and kiss at her already soaking heat. He took her clit between his teeth and rolled it gently, causing her to orgasm yet again. He got back up and looked at her.

"Ready?" She nodded breathlessly and kissed his lips as he slid his hakema pants off, reviealing his aching, hardened length. Her eyes widened as she saw the size of it.

"Kenpachi that will not fit in me!"

"Now you see why I plan on going easy this time?" He kissed her and lay her out below him. "Nokana... I love you. Tell me if you still want me to wait." But she only shook her head, putting her arms about his neck.

"I... I'm fine. This is gonna happen sooner or later." She nuzzled his neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. Then, with one last look to reasure eachother, Kenpachi slid in. Gods, he had to use every last bit of his strength to keep from just pounding into her she was so tight. But her scream of pain was enough to hold him back. She was the first virgin he'd ever taken, the first woman he'd had in over three years... He didn't want to scare her off. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did. So he stayed still for a while, then began to move in her. Her expression changed from pained to pleasured and she moaned gently. She was so ready for him.

"Nokana, you sure you're okay?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Y-yeah... Oh! More..." She clung to him as he began to go faster and harder. Her walls began to clamp down onto his length, causing him to growl in pleasure and go even faster. Nokana's moan's and screams of pleasure rung in his ears and drove him even more. Then, in one instant, her walls collapsed around him and she screamed his name. He got her to ride it out a while, then minutes later his pounding made her orgasm one last time. His own release came right after, and he spilled his seed deep into her body.

"Nokana...?"

"Y-Yeah...?" He rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest.

"You'd better not leave me, onna... I love you too much." She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Kenpachi. And I promise I won't tell anyone you said that." He smiled and soon fell asleep with his woman nestled securely in his arms.

A/N: FINALLY! I got the lemon out! GOD! I haven't done one of these in ages, and I've been NEEDING to write one SO badly. But yeah, I have two shoutouts to do for this chappie!

Shoutouts: Noeznif, since they are the first person to review... and I have a shoutout to my Marapets pal, Charlie7000000000000, who is also reading this fanfiction now. Thanyouz for reading and PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND KEEP READING! YOU ALL GET RAINBOW MUFFINS!


	8. A Little Pixie Dust SLIGHT LEMON!

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Ch. 8 - A Little Pixy Dust**

**Theme Song: Alejandro - Lady Gaga**

Nokana slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Kenpachi lay next to her, arms about her waist and face just inches from hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips, soon finding herself pulled flush against him. A growl of approval sounded deep in his chest, and she knew he was wide awake. One hand snaked up from her waist to grope first her ass then one breast.

"Kenpachi!" She gasped as he broke the kiss to nip at her neck.

"Nice way to wake up..."

"For you maybe... Hey that tickles!" She squirmed about as his fingers danced about her abdomen. "S-stop! That really tickles! Stop it!" Her giggles prompted the door to go flying open to reveal Ikkaku and Yumichika standing on the other side, gawking with red faces. Nokana blanched and covered herself with the sheets. Kenpachi glared and roared angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're staring at? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" He stood and lunged for them. Yumichika's quick thinking to shut the door was the only thing that saved them. Kenpachi snarled as he lay back down. "Baka..." Nokana wrapped her arms about him and kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up. You were fine a second ago." He turned and grinned wolfishly as he pulled the sheet off of her body.

"Well, just a second ago we were all alone and ready to fuck." Nokana smiled up at him with an innocent look.

"Oh really?"

Ikkaku groaned as he heard the sound.

"Goddamn it! You think the Captain would have the decency NOT to fuck Nokana when we're supposed to be out for training!" He screamed as Yumichika covered his ears so he wouldn't go deaf.

"Well, Nokana is willing, so he has the right to do it whenever he wants." Ikkaku glared at Yumichika as the narcississt fixed his hair, then twitched as he heard the sound again. And then Kenpachi's reiatsu flaired and caused most of the men to collapse. Yumichika sighed and stood. "I'll go tell him it's time to train." Once his friend was gone, Ikkaku let vent to his rage in a stream of words the other man would have called ugly and completely unbeautiful.

Kenpachi looked down at the woman below him and smiled. Nokana was just so... so...

"Goregeous..." He bent his head down to kiss her neck and thrust in once more...

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!" He whirled to see Yumichika standing there, squeezing his eyes shut. Kenpachi roared out loud.

"THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT, TEME?" He glared down the man as he answered quietly.

"T-the men are waiting for you so that we can train... It's already an hour later than usual." Yumichika then turned and walked calmly and quietly away, leaving the door wide open. Kenpachi sighed and shut the door. Grinning, he turned back to Nokana who gave him her sweet, innocent smile and said one of the few things he didn't want to hear.

"He's right you know." His grin faded.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Nokana?" Kenpachi, we can do this anytime when there aren't more important things to do, like the jpbs assigned to us." Kenpachi caught Nokana in his arms as she made to get up and get dressed. "K-Kenpachi!"

"Fine, but you'll pay for making me wait. I'll just fuck you sensless later." He nibbled her neck and smirked.

"Alright, alright."

Yumichika smiled brightly as Kenpachi made his way to the training field, Nokana right behind him and Yachiru on his shoulder. Ikkaku stood nearby and grimmaced.

"Friggen' womanizer."

"Oh, that's not how I see it. I just see it as our Captain is a very normal heterosexual man." Ikkaku's glare would not have shut him up to save his life. "I mean what man in his right mind would ever let a girl like Nokana get away? She's like a litte peice of heaven and she just so happenes to be in love with our Captain."

"Not to mention hers, too. Nokana's apart of our division, too, numb nuts."

"I know that. And she's also Kenpachi's woman. Get over it." Ikkaku muttered something rude under his breath and stalked off, angrier than usual today.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE! I've been busy, getting into a technical school, celebrating my 18 birthday on october 14th... And yeah, so I'M SORRY! MUFFINS TO YOU ALL FOR WAITING! Btw... I want your opinion. Yes, your opinion. Should I impliment a love intrest for Ikkaku and then write a seperate fanfiction that ties into this one too or should I leave his interest with Nokana and thus create problems for Kenpachi and Nokana? Please vote and when I get done with my first week of class I'll tally the votes. thankyous, I love all of your reviews! Yes, even the one where some random bizitch flamed me because the pre-bleach arc didn't ENTIERLY match up with what Tite Kubo says happened. I don't really care, I just want opinions on my oc's powers. Is she too strong? But if she get's too weak, then there is no way that this story would make sense because Kenpachi hates weak people, period. idk.


	9. Chapter 9 Sister

**Rainbow Eyes**

**Chapter 9: A Sisters Grief**

**Theme Song: No More Sorrow - Linkin Park**

_A week has passed since Kenpachi and Nokana had... done IT... and so far this fine day... things are not going well at all..._

Kenpachi was furious. Ikkaku couldn't keep Kyohaku from killing him, let alone keep his fat mouth shut, for five seconds, Yachiru was sick from eating too much Konpeito, and to top it off, he and Nokana hadn't had any privacy at all since that night. God... he needed to fuck the living hell out of her, and soon. And just as the thought crossed his mind, his lover just so happened to enter the room.

"Hey." She walked up to him. "Bad day?" He nodded and pulled her into his lap.

"I can't get any damn time to take care of you..."

"Hahaha... Kenpachi, you and I both know that it's not just me you want to take care of."

"So, how's your day, sweetheart?" Suddenly, her mood changed. She became withdrawn and depressed. Not at all like his Nokana. "What's wrong?"

"Kenpachi... I have something that I never told you..."

"What?"

"I... I have a twin sister. Her name is Zera." Kenpachi raised his eyebrows. She'd never mentioned her sister, ever. "And... just last week, before the night we... yeah... She... she was murdered. They said a Shinigami did it, but I've no idea who. I doubt it was Kisuke or any of the others."

"Well, don't rule them out just yet. They are the ones who were set to be killed just a few days ago for betraying the Seireitei and creating those half-hollow, half-shinigami freaks."

"Yeah, but... Kisuke's too nice and far too gentle to women to ever harm one, unless they attack him first. And Shinji's the second biggest softie for women in the Seireitei. No, they'd never kill her. She... She was all I had... before I met you, Renji, Rukia, and everyone else."

"Well, don't let it get you down too much, ok? I mean, you can still grieve her, but don't let it interfere with your life now, ok?" She nodded and nuzzled into Kenpachi's chest.

"I... I think I'm gonna go back to the Rukongai tomorrow for a bit... to try and find where she was killed."

"If you think that is what you gotta do, then go do it. I'm not gonna stop you. But I will expect you to be back before dark, got it?"

"Of course Kenpachi. I'd never leave you, ever." She pressed a kiss to his lips, meaning for it to be just a quick peck. Kenpachi however, had other ideas. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her to him as he growled in approval. Then Ikkaku just had to walk in, dragging Kyohaku, who was struggling against his grip.

"DAMNIT YOU BALD FUCKER! LET ME GO! NOW!"

"Captain, I think that this little slut has been about here long enough. I say we throw her to another company that puts up with blatant whores." Kenpachi looked between the two, then nuzzled his face into Nokana's long, soft hair.

"No. I can see that this is an issue between the two of you. So either you get it fixed or I will. and neither of you will like it."

Nokana sat in Kenpachi's arms as he held her and just felt absolutely happy. No matter what had happened to her during the day, whenever she was with him, everything else just faded away. Even though her sister was now dead... Tears welled up in her eyes. How could she have forgotten...

_Nokana's Flashback._

_Two little girls, trembling, hid under the bed as their father and older brother searched the house for them, killing their mother when she got in the way. They managed somehow to get outside the house to another hiding spot, but then they were cornered. Their older brother was going to find them, and there was only enough time for one of them to get out through the escape. The older sister, Nokana, the one with bronze hair and rainbow eyes, pushed her grey-eyed purple-haired sister towards the exit._

_"Nokana-aneesan! Please! No! Come too! I don't wanna loose you!"_

_"Go, Zera-chan! I won't let Niisan and father hurt you! You need to go! Please! I promise I'll find you and we'll both go somepace real nice where there's no more scary things, okay?" Nodding, the younger twin crawled out the escape. Then the older brother came upon Nokana._

_"Where is Zera? No, never mind. You won't tell me anyway..."_

_"Maki-niisan! Please, no! Please! Why do you hate me?" The older boy cringed and stepped back. But something drove him forward, and he caught Nokana's arm._

_"Father says that you can help me be a Shinigami. Since I'm nearly too old to take the exam, you'll just have to be plan b." For three years Nokana was kept locked away in the house... untill that fateful day... she was sold to the pub owner... And then she met Kenpachi..._

"Nokana-koi? Is everything alright?" Kenpachi's voice snapped Nokana out of her thoughts. He looked at her and wiped away the tears that had formed at the edge of her eyes.

"Y-yeah... just... bad memories..."

"Don't think about it too much. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you anymore, you got that?" She nodded and threw her arms about Kenpachi's neck. She felt so safe with him... but in the next comming weeks her whole life would fall to peices.

A/N: Chapter 9 is up. Sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and I really don't want to write about Nokana's trip to Rukongai yet. But... I think I'll have her go when Ichigo comes to Seireitei to save Rukia. idk. Please review, and remember, be kind. If you tear up other peoples oc's indiscriminately then people will hate you. be warned. Flames will be deleted.


End file.
